


Corrupted Innocence

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Big Brother x Little Sister Incest, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Loli, Romance, Shota
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beberapa waktu lalu saya searching list manga incest dan nemu beberapa yang bagus, salah satunya Densen Complex. Untuk artwork memang nggak begitu bagus, tapi ceritanya okelah meski cuma kumpulan OS.  
> Jadi, fict ini bukan murni hasil pemikiran sendiri, karena itu disclaimer Densen Complex saya cantumkan.  
> Happy reading~!

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa?"

**Corrupted Innocence**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA**

**Densen Complex © Kizuki Akira**

Untuk alasan yang tak pernah Rin ketahui sampai umurnya genap sepuluh tahun,  _Tou-san_  dan  _Kaa-san_  selalu melarang Rin dan kakaknya, Len, untuk menyentuh remote tv terutama di waktu malam.

Gadis kecil itu sendiri tak pernah mencoba bertanya lagi. Dia tahu  _Tou-san_  dan Kaa-san pasti mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tiap kali ia menanyakan perihal tersebut, bersikap seolah pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu tak pernah dilontarkan hingga Rin menyerah dan memilih untuk kembali diam saking jengkelnya. Di samping itu, Rin sudah terlalu bosan untuk mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Pernah sekali Rin menyelinap di waktu malam dan menyalakan televisi dengan mengecilkan volumenya hingga nol, tapi perbuatan Rin dipergoki oleh  _Tou-san_ , tak ayal kedua orang tuanya pun marah besar. Sangat marah sampai ia dihukum tak boleh keluar kamar kecuali untuk sekolah dan makan. Seakan hukuman itu belum cukup untuk membuat efek jera, televisi di ruang tengah ikut menjadi korban. Jadilah benda elektronik tersebut dipindahkan ke dalam kamar utama.

Semenjak saat itu, Rin tak mau lagi mengulangi perbuatannya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti penasaran. Ia selalu takut pada ekspresi marah  _Tou-san_  yang membuatnya tak berani menatap, juga nada bicara  _Kaa-san_  yang sinis apabila tak suka dengan perbuatannya. Selama mereka tidak mengurungnya dan ia bisa menonton acara favoritnya, Rin sudah merasa cukup.

Lagipula dia hanya anak-anak. Mudah dibuat gembira dengan mainan, kartun dan permen lolipop sebagaimana bocah-bocah lain yang senang bermain dalam kotak pasir di taman meski Rin lebih suka diam di rumah dan membaca buku cerita.

Dan di usia sepuluh tahun itulah, Rin mulai mengetahui apa yang selama ini orang tuanya coba untuk mereka tutup-tutupi...

Beberapa anak laki-laki di kelasnya diam-diam membawa ponsel ke sekolah. Adakalanya saat waktu luang, sebagian dari mereka berkumpul di pojok kelas, berkerumun tanpa ada satu pun yang tahu apa yang sekumpulan anak laki-laki itu lakukan kecuali mereka sendiri. Rin selalu memperhatikan dan wajah mereka seringkali memerah setelahnya.

"Jangan dekati mereka," kata Rana suatu hari, "Mereka menonton sesuatu yang tidak senonoh," lanjut gadis kecil bersurai dikepang itu dengan air muka jijik.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka lihat?" tanya Rin.

"Oh, kemarin aku penasaran. Jadi kuminta Lui untuk memperlihatkannya. Jangan sampai kau melihatnya, Rin. Menjijikkan," jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat Rin semakin yakin kalau tontonan itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan  _channel_  ataupun program terlarang di televisi yang mereka bilang belum cukup umur untuk ditonton olehnya.  _Tou-san_  sudah bilang bahwa Rin akan boleh menontonnya jika sudah lebih dewasa nanti.

Jujur saja, Rin tidak tertarik. Lagipula apa asyiknya, sih, acara yang hanya boleh ditonton orang dewasa itu? Program-program yang sering ditonton oleh  _Tou-san_  dan  _Kaa-san_  seringkali berupa drama atau kuis yang membuatnya ketiduran di sofa tanpa sadar. Jadi yang ini pun pasti lebih membosankan lagi...

Waktu itu pasti akan datang. Ya, saat di mana Rin akan mengetahui apa yang selalu disembunyikan oleh orang dewasa.

Dan sayangnya, waktu itu datang terlalu cepat.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa  _Tou-san_  dan  _Kaa-san_  melarang kita menonton channel tertentu?" tanya Len saat mereka bertemu sepulang sekolah. Gedung sekolah mereka memang satu wilayah dan berada di naungan yayasan yang sama. Tidak biasanya sang kakak menghampirinya duluan seperti ini, jadi Rin merasa cukup antusias. Hubungannya dengan Len tidak buruk, tapi tak bisa dibilang akrab pula.

Walau diam-diam, Rin selalu senang apabila Len mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu. Kakak yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu tidak sering membagi apa yang ia ketahui dengan Rin. Maka tatkala Rin mendengar Len bertanya padanya dengan nada yang sangat misterius, dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertarik,

"Memangnya apa?" Rin balik bertanya perihal  _channel_  yang disebut-sebut sebagai  _channel_  orang dewasa tersebut.

"Datang ke kamarku nanti. Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa itu."

Rin mengangguk setuju. Sesampai di rumah, ia langsung mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian kasual yang sering dipakainya sehari-hari, kaus tanpa lengan dan rok pendek selutut. Setelah minum ke dapur, Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Len yang bermaterial kayu mahogani tersebut,

Tok tok...

" _Nii-san_?"

"Masuk!"

Rin membuka pintu kamar itu, memperlihatkan seisi ruangan yang remang akibat tirai tertutup. Hawa sejuk menguar karena hembusan AC di sisi kanan dinding, Rin menutup kembali pintunya dan hendak mendekati Len yang tengah duduk di atas hamparan futon.

"Kunci pintunya, Rin," perintah Len.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kunci saja. Kau mau melihat acara itu tidak?"

Nada bicara Len membuat Rin tak memiliki nyali untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Segera dikuncinya pintu tersebut, menimbulkan bunyi putaran kunci terdengar jelas dalam ruang sunyi tempat mereka berada.

Semenjak Rin memasuki wilayah pribadi Len, tak sekalipun anak laki-laki berusia tiga belas itu menoleh padanya. Matanya terfokus pada layar laptop, lengkap dengan sebuah  _headphone_  hitam menutupi telinga. Rin penasaran apa yang tengah dilakukan kakaknya itu,

"Apa yang kau tonton?"

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu serius..." Len melepas  _headphone_ -nya, kemudian menggeser posisi duduk sedikit lebih ke kanan. Tanpa diperintah Rin ikut duduk di atas futon itu.

"Sedang menonton apa?"

"Anime," jawab Len singkat, "Oh ya, aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku sebelum aku memperlihatkan acara "itu" padamu."

Rin hanya memasang ekspresi tanya.

"Apapun yang kau lihat, jangan bilang apa-apa pada  _Tou-san_ ,  _Kaa-san_  atau siapapun. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Jawab saja iya atau tidak. Kalau iya, ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua."

Mata Rin berbinar mendengar kata 'rahasia'. Kata itu sangat mendebarkan baginya. Bukankah ini hebat? Rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua mengetahuinya. Memikirkannya membuat dada Rin serasa dipenuhi kepak sayap kupu-kupu. Oh, bisakah mereka melakukan janji jari kelingking?

Melihat wajah serius Len, Rin mengurungkan niatnya. Jadi dengan satu anggukan semangat, Rin pun menyetujui persyaratan itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang pakai ini, jangan sampai suaranya terdengar sampai keluar," Len memberikan  _headphone_ -nya dan mengklik sebuah folder berisi banyak banyak sekali video beraneka judul. Tanpa pikir panjang, dipilihnya salah satu dari deretan video tersebut. Len bangkit dan berjalan ke meja belajar selagi video mulai diputar,

"Kau tidak mau menontonnya bersama-sama?" tanya Rin sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak. Pasti aneh rasanya kalau aku menontonnya bersamamu," sahut Len, duduk di bangku putarnya yang berwarna biru. Ketika Len mengambil bukunya, Rin berbalik kembali ke laptop silver itu. Setidaknya Len tetap di sana, jadi ia bisa bertanya jika acaranya tak bisa ia mengerti.

_Lagipula, ini acara orang dewasa, kan?_

Rin benar-benar tak tahu sebenarnya acara ini termasuk pada kategori mana. Film? Drama? Kuis? Ah... tidak. Dia tak melihat rangkaian  _credits_  di awal seperti film-film di tv, tidak juga  _opening theme_  seperti drama yang gemar sekali  _Kaa-san_  tonton. Dan acara kuis juga tak mungkin seperti ini... harusnya banyak orang, lampu-lampu yang berkelip dan riuh tepuk tangan untuk sang  _host_  yang membuka acara.

Tapi ini... Hanya menampilkan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di atas kasur. Ia mendengar suara laki-laki yang tengah menanyai gadis itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak Rin pahami. Setelah Rin perhatikan, ia mengambil kesimpulan sepertinya ini adalah semacam  _reality show._

"...?" Rin memiringkan kepala. Alisnya mengernyit. Gadis itu tampak mengenakan seragam yang sama sekali tak familiar. Rin tak pernah melihat siswai berseragam seperti itu di sekitar sini. Wajahnya malu-malu, dan dia selalu mengakhiri jawabannya dengan tawa kecil yang polos. Sampai akhirnya orang lain dalam video itu muncul. Laki-laki. Dia menaiki kasur dan mendekati si gadis.

Adegan selanjutnya benar-benar tak pernah Rin sangka. Dia mulai bingung. Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan? Kenapa dia menyentuhnya seperti itu? Bukankah guru di sekolah pernah bilang kalau beberapa bagian dari tubuh kita tidak boleh disentuh sembarangan oleh orang lain?

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di benak Rin. Dia harus menanyakannya pada Len!

"Kenapa laki-laki itu memegang-megang gadis itu?" tanyanya pada Len yang tengah menulis.

"Mereka akan melakukan seks," jawab Len seraya memutar bangkunya ke arah Rin.

"Seks?" Rin merasa pernah mendengar kata semacam itu entah di mana... Ah! Pendidikan seks usia dini! Kalau tidak salah, gurunya pernah berkata demikian di kelas sambil memperlihatkan gambar anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang dapat dibuka satu persatu pakaiannya. Semua anak di kelas tampak tersipu, namun sang guru berhasil menjelaskannya dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti.

Walau Rin tidak ingat apa ada bagian yang menjelaskan soal apa yang kira-kira dikerjakan orang dewasa saat melakukan 'seks' tersebut.

"Itu yang dilakukan orang dewasa. Tonton saja, nanti kau akan lihat bagian serunya," lanjut Len. Rin mengangguk dan kembali menyimak acaranya.

Jadi seks itu seperti ini? ... Tapi, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan guru di sekolah...

Mereka hanya menjelaskan soal organ-organ yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki dan perempuan, juga perbedaan antara keduanya saat mulai beranjak remaja. Mendeskripsikan bahwa itu adalah karunia yang mesti dijaga dari sentuhan. Lalu kenapa gadis dalam video itu diam saja...?

Rin menelan ludah.  _Headphone_  di telinganya mulai mengeluarkan suara yang belum pernah didengarnya seumur hidup, dan itu terdengar amat sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba Rin merasa agak sulit bernapas. Entah kenapa pasokan oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya terasa sangat lambat. Bahkan hawa dingin AC tak lagi terhiraukan.

Dia menggigit bibir. Kenapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa semakin menghangat? Kenapa matanya tak bisa lepas dari layar laptop di hadapannya? Kenapa gadis itu tidak melawan?

... Sensasi apa ini?

Rin melepas  _headphone_ -nya, menarik perhatian Len saat gadis kecil itu berjalan ke arah sang kakak dengan wajah memerah,

"M-mungkin cukup sampai... di sini saja..." gumamnya pelan. Ujung rok teremas kuat oleh genggaman kecil buku jarinya yang pucat.

Len melirik laptopnya yang tetap menyala.

Masih setengah jalan.

"Sepertinya yang satu itu terlalu berlebihan untukmu," ungkap Len datar. "Jangan ragu datang ke kamarku kalau kau masih penasaran."

Rin menatap wajah kakaknya itu hati-hati,

"Y-ya..."

Sebenarnya Rin masih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Hanya saja…

Sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Rin masih memegang janjinya pada Len. Dia tak mengatakannya pada  _Tou-san_ ,  _Kaa-san_ , atau siapapun. Namun sebagai gantinya, Rin merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya seolah terusik oleh apa yang saat ini tengah ia sembunyikan.

Rana terus mengeluh soal bagaimana anak laki-laki di kelas mereka benar-benar tidak punya malu. Dia berharap para guru menyita ponsel itu dan menghukum mereka seberat-beratnya, terutama si pemilik karena telah mengotori otak polos siswa-siswa SD. Sedangkan Rin hanya bisa diam menanggapi.

Adegan demi adegan dalam video terus berputar dalam kepalanya bagai film yang diulang-ulang. Dan Rin tak tahu kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bahkan pagi ini dia terbangun serta menyadari bahwa mimpinya semalam adalah tentang  _hal yang sama._

Tiap kali ia tak disibukkan oleh sesuatu, pikirannya pasti langsung tertuju ke sana, diikuti dengan reaksi tubuh yang terasa sama saat ia duduk menonton acara itu di kamar Len.

Rin tak bisa memutuskan apakah ia menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi anehnya, dia tak bisa menghentikan imajinasi tentang si gadis berseragam sekolah... Gadis itu bagaikan hantu yang terus membayanginya ke manapun dia pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?" tanya  _Kaa-san_  saat mereka berkumpul di ruang makan, "Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak banyak bicara..."

 _Tou-san_  mengintip dari balik surat kabar yang tengah dibacanya,

"Katakan saja jika kau punya masalah."

"A-Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Rin pelan. Ia melirik Len yang menyantap makanannya dengan tenang, tak menggubris percakapan itu sedikitpun.

 _Apa_ Nii-san _juga mengalami hal sepertiku...?_

"Oh ya, besok  _Kaa-san_  dan Tou-san akan pergi ke rumah teman pagi-pagi. Kalian berdua jaga rumah, ya."

Satu hal yang tak mereka ketahui...

Besok bisa saja menjadi titik balik terdahsyat dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

Rin meringkuk di kasurnya. Pagi itu dia hanya sarapan dengan sepotong roti tanpa olesan selai dan segelas air putih. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke kamar dalam diam dan masuk lagi ke balik selimut.

 _Kaa-san_  dan  _Tou-san_  sudah berangkat sejak pukul setengah tujuh pagi, tujuannya cukup jauh kata mereka, jadi hanya ada ia dan kakaknya di rumah sekarang. Suasana sepi. Rin dan Len memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, melakukan permainan-permainan konyol atau menyaksikan kartun Minggu pagi berdua sambil sesekali berargumen soal karakter mana yang paling hebat.

Mereka memang anak yang sedikit berbeda ketimbang anak-anak lain di sekitar kompleks.

Meskipun keduanya tidak begitu suka bermain di luar, namun mereka tidak seperti anak-anak antisosial yang kesulitan membaur dengan orang sekitar. Kepribadian introvert bukan berarti keduanya tak mampu berinteraksi sebagaimana mestinya. Dan orang tua mereka tentu bangga mengenai hal itu, bicara soal anak tetangga yang senang sekali bermain bola di jalanan dan memecahkan kaca jendela.

Dan karena sikap mereka itulah, terkadang apa yang ada dalam benak Kagamine bersaudara sangat sulit untuk ditebak.

Rin jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah  _Kaa-san_  dan  _Tou-san_ akan marah jika mereka tahu apa yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia pikirkan...?

Kemungkinan besar mereka akan marah. Buktinya dia dihukum kurung hanya karena mencoba mencari tahu soal acara orang dewasa itu. Jadi bukankah sebaiknya ia hentikan saja semua pemikiran ini?

...

...

"Kumohon menghilanglah dari pikiranku!" geram Rin seraya menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Tetap saja, khayalan itu masih menghantuinya. Rin bangkit dan mengambil sebuah buku bacaan. Mungkin dia harus mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Paragraf pertama. Paragraf kedua. Paragraf ketiga...

_..._ _Apa yang_ _selanjutnya terjadi pada gadis itu..._ _?_

Brak!

Rin melempar bukunya ke sudut kamar, tergeletak dengan bagian tengah terbuka lebar-lebar. Itu dia! Mungkin ini alasan kenapa adegan itu tak bisa berhenti berkeliaran dalam kepalanya! Gadis bersurai pendek itu bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan was-was menuju teritori Len yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Diketuknya pintu bercat pernis itu.

"A-ada apa?!" seseorang menyahut dari dalam dengan intonasi gugup. Rin mendadak tegang,

"Umm... Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Sebentar!"

Didengarnya bunyi grasa-grusu dan deritan lemari terbuka. Deg deg. Menunggu Len membuka pintu saja sudah membuat jantungnya berpacu, apalagi...

"Ada apa?" Len membukakan pintu, mengulang pertanyaannya dengan wajah yang tampak merona. Napasnya terengah seakan habis berlarian. Rin sempat terdiam. Ekspresi itu mengingatkan Rin pada dirinya saat seminggu yang lalu.

" _Ano ne, Nii-san_..." ia memalingkan wajahnya agak takut, "Aku... Bisakah aku menonton acara itu lagi?"

Len terkesiap. Dia memberi jalan bagi Rin untuk masuk. Diberitahunya folder di mana Rin bisa menemukan video-video itu sementara Len hendak keluar dari sana,

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Rin, baru saja hendak mengenakan  _headphone_ -nya.

"Aku tidak mau menontonnya bersamamu."

Rin menunduk kecewa. Padahal ia pikir Len akan tetap di sana sehingga mereka bisa melihatnya bersama-sama, jadi Rin tak perlu merasa canggung sendirian.

"Apa menghabiskan waktu bersamaku segitu buruknya?" kata-kata Len memang agak menyikut hatinya barusan.

"Bukan seperti itu!"

"Padahal, aku ingin menontonnya berdua denganmu,  _Nii-san_."

Sontak wajah Len semakin memerah,

"M-Memangnya kenapa...?"

"Ka-karena aku merasa aneh saat menontonnya... Bukankah akan lebih baik saat ada teman yang bisa diajak bicara saat kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

Len membuang muka, "Y-yah... sebenarnya aku juga sedang menonton itu..."

Rin tersenyum antusias,

"Ayo kita melihatnya berdua!"

Len kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu tanpa suara, ikut duduk di atas futon yang tak tertata rapi dengan tindak-tanduk kikuk. Rin meliriknya. Air muka Len kelihatan kaku.

" _Nii-san_ , kau cuma punya satu  _headphone_?" tanya Rin.

"Apa boleh buat, sepertinya kita harus mendengarnya langsung dari  _speaker_ ," Len mencabut kabel  _headphone_  itu, "Kau mau apa?" Len memperhatikan sang adik yang mengambil sesuatu di atas meja belajar,

"Ayo kita gunakan  _mini salon_ ," sahut Rin sambil membawa sepasang mini salon tersebut. Len menelan ludah, diperhatikannya Rin memasang benda itu ke laptopnya, kemudian mencari video yang ia tonton kurang lebih seminggu lalu,

"Apa nama video yang waktu itu?"

"Yang mana saja."

"Eeeh, tapi aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya..." rajuk Rin kurang senang.

"Asal kau tahu, semua video itu mungkin berbeda tapi mereka punya satu inti yang sama," jelas Len. Rin mengerjap.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya setiap film harus berbeda dengan yang lainnya?"

"Kau akan mengerti jika sudah menonton semuanya."

Rin akhirnya manut dan mengikuti perkataan sang kakak. Dikliknya salah satu video secara  _random_ , menampilkan seorang gadis yang kali ini berbeda dengan yang pertama kali Rin lihat. Gadis itu memakai baju biasa dan sepertinya lebih dewasa.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Rin menoleh ke arah Len yang duduk bersila,

"Tentu saja."

"Di mana kau mendapatkan video-video ini?" kalau boleh jujur, hal itu juga sempat mengusik pikiran Rin. Mungkinkah Len juga menyelinap di malam hari? Tapi mereka 'kan tidak punya  _tv recorder._

"Temanku," jawabnya pendek.

"Oh..." Rin mengangguk, "Mungkin ini sama dengan yang dilihat anak-anak di kelasku..."

Len membeliak, "Apa? Teman-teman di kelasmu melihat video semacam ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi wajah mereka selalu memerah tiap kali selesai melihat sesuatu di ponsel," terang Rin, "Reaksiku mirip sekali dengan mereka, wajahmu tadi juga..."

"Oh, diamlah."

Detik-detik pertama terasa agak membosankan, tapi mereka terus bertahan dan tidak men-skip-nya sedikitpun. Situasi mendadak canggung ketika dua orang dalam video itu mulai berciuman.

Tidak seperti video yang sebelumnya, kali ini semua adegan tampak lebih perlahan dan hati-hati. Tenggorokan Rin terasa kering saat  _mini salon_  mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Jadi begitu caranya mencium seseorang..." gumam Rin.

"Dasar bodoh," tuding Len, merasa omongan Rin benar-benar bukan di saat yang tepat.

Mereka tetap diam sementara detik jam menyatu dengan bunyi audio dari  _mini salon_  berwarna hitam di sisi kanan yang mengeluarkan volume sedang. Meskipun AC menyala di suhu terendah, sedikit demi sedikit Rin merasa sekelilingnya terasa semakin... panas.

Diam-diam, Rin melirik Len dari pelupuk matanya. Ekspresinya begitu berbeda. Bawaannya selalu tenang dan datar meski ia tak pernah memancarkan aura dingin. Sekarang melihat wajahnya seperti itu, Rin bertanya-tanya kira-kira apa yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini…

Apa dia juga merasa canggung sepertinya?

Apa dia merasakan anomali suhu sebagaimana yang terjadi hanya pada tubuhnya?

Apa dia…  _Ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya disentuh seperti dua orang yang mereka saksikan?_

"Hey, Rin," tiba-tiba Len menyebut namanya di antara suara-suara itu, intonasinya rendah dan tertahan. Rin menyahut begitu pelan, tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan kontak mata langsung saat situasi mereka begitu tak terprediksi.

Kata-kata Len selanjutnya mengalun seperti hembusan angin di sela tirai jendela,

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa?"

Mata Rin terpaku. Dia bisa mendengar keduanya dengan sangat jelas. Teriakan sang gadis agar semua itu dihentikan tak sejalan dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang tanpa perlawanan berarti. Dan pertanyaan Len juga…

Gadis itu berkata tidak, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia sejujur sepasang saudara beriris samudera yang saat ini telah terkontaminasi oleh dosa dan nafsu tanpa mampu mengendalikan rasa ingin tahu yang menggebu.

Mata mereka pun bertemu pandang.

Hanya butuh satu kata untuk merealisasikan jarak nol di antara mereka dan—

"… Ya."

— _they said, curiosity killed the cat._

**~Bersambung~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini nggak akan jadi chapter terakhir. Untuk versi MA, kayaknya fict ini kurang lebih akan jadi 3 atau 4 chapter, karena sexual content akan dijabarkan lebih detail.

_“_ _—_ Nii-san _…!”_

_Tarikan napas berat, disertai gesekan permukaan kulit yang dilapisi peluh berkeringat. Hawa dingin tak lagi mampu mereka rasakan, berlawanan dengan suhu rendah yang melingkupi ruangan di mana keduanya berusaha keras untuk tetap menguasai diri._

_Seluruh benak Rin serasa berputar. Dibiarkannya lidah Len terus menjelajahi, mengecap, merasakan, mengeksplor setiap sudut di rongga mulutnya. Terus dan berulang-ulang, sampai titik di mana otaknya tak lagi bisa berpikir normal._

_‘ **Mungkinkah ini yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu juga…?’**_

_Rin mencoba membalas ciuman itu. Dia tak tahu apa-apa soal hal seperti ini, jadi diusahakannya untuk mempraktekkan langsung apa yang sudah ia saksikan. Namun, desakan Len semakin menggebu saat desahan erotis dari video semakin memenuhi ruangan._

_“Nggh…” Rin mencengkram kaus putih yang Len kenakan. Hatinya berkata bahwa ia masih ingin merasakannya, tapi kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksanya agar Len memberikan sedikit waktu, “_ N-Nii-san _… Aku tak… bisa bernapas…”_

_Len melepaskan pagutannya. Seraya terengah, ia merasakan mulut dan bibirnya dibasahi oleh rasa saliva yang bercampur, ia bisa mengecap samar aroma citrus di lidahnya, rasa yang menyeruak saat mereka saling bercumbu tadi. Sedangkan Rin terlalu sibuk mengatur ulang napasnya sampai tak menyadari kalau air liur mengalir turun dari sudut bibirnya yang setengah menganga._

_Duk!!_

_Tanpa aba-aba, Len mendorong adiknya ke permukaan lantai, mengcengkram bahunya ketika kedua kakinya berada di kedua sisi paha Rin, seolah ingin menguncinya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mencerminkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar hingga saling terpancar satu sama lain._

_“B-Bisakah kita melanjutkannya?”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Aku… Kurasa aku menyukainya… Ciuman seperti itu…”_

_Len kelihatan kikuk, “Oh…”_

_Rin mengernyitkan kening,_

_“_ Nii-san _, kau mau berhenti?” tanyanya,  tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa di air muka._

_“B-Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…” ungkap Len terputus._

_“Hanya saja?” Rin membeo, cengkraman tangan Len dirasakannya sedikit melembut._

_“Uhh… Seperti yang kau lihat, ada banyak hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan,” Len menghindari mata Rin sesaat, “Apa kau tidak mau mencobanya juga?”_

_“_ E-Etto _… Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi…_ Nii-san _, kau saja yang mengawali. Di video itu juga, laki-laki yang mengawalinya, kan?”_

_Len tersenyum miring, “Perempuan juga bisa jadi pihak yang lebih agresif, tahu.”_

_“Bagaimana maksudnya?” Rin mengerjap. Sepertinya masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui soal semua ini. Len menggeleng, kemudian tangannya meremas pelan gundukan kecil di dada Rin. Sontak, gadis kecil itu memekik tertahan,_

_“Untuk sekarang, serahkan semuanya padaku.”_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

 

**Corrupted Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid maupun Utauloid bukan punya saya :)**

* * *

 

.

.

.

“… _chan_?”

“… in- _chan_?”

“… Rin- _chan_!”

“—Y-Ya?”

Rana melipat tangan sembari bersungut-sungut. Padahal ia sudah ada di sana, mengoceh seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip di kompleks perumahan. Lalu apa yang ia dapatkan? Rin ternyata sama sekali tak menggubris pembicaraannya sedikit pun!

“Rin- _chan_ , akhir-akhir ini kau melamun terus. Sedang memikirkan apa, sih?” tanya Rana jengkel. Oh, sudah berapa banyak tarikan napas yang terbuang sia-sia akibat benak Rin yang seringkali melayang itu?

“Bukan apa-apa, kok,” Rin tersenyum samar. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Rana tahu kalau dirinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu yang _kurang pantas_? “Umm… Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?”

Rana mendengus. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Rin satu-satunya yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol di ruang kelas ini, jadi Rana tak punya pilihan lain selain mengulang kembali ceritanya,

“Itu, lho, soal anak kelas 1-2 yang kemarin kuceritakan padamu!” ungkap Rana kembali menggebu-gebu, “Kurasa aku mengincarnya, si Matsuda itu!”

Rin tertawa kecil,

“Rana- _chan_ , kau ‘kan Wakil Ketua Osis. Bisa jadi gosip heboh, lho, kalau kau memacari adik kelas,” Rin menopang dagunya sambil menatap gadis berkepang dua tersebut, “Lagipula bagaimana dengan Tsukishiro- _kun_?”

Rana menggebrak meja dengan _iced lemon tea_ yang dibelinya. Mukanya yang semula berbunga langsung berubah kesal,

“Siapa peduli! Aku sudah capek mengejar-ngejar si Hakupo. Lagipula dia ‘kan sibuk mencari cara untuk menarik perhatianmu, yang ada aku jadi tempat curhatnya,” keluh Rana soal cowok bernama Tsukishiro Hakupo yang notabene adalah Ketua Osis. Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Rana sempat curhat pada Rin, bahwa sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Alih-alih memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai Wakil Ketua Osis demi melakukan pendekatan, Rana malah mendapatkan pukulan keras di hatinya saat Hakupo bilang dia suka pada Rin yang memang dekat dengan Rana.

Mereka berdua sempat bertengkar gara-gara kejadian tersebut. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Rin dan Rana kembali berbaikan. Mereka memang bukan tipe yang bisa tahan lama menaruh amarah satu sama lain, terlebih jika tak ada dari salah satunya yang benar-benar bisa disalahkan.

“Maaf, ya…” Rin menunduk, “Karenaku, orang yang kau suka…”

“Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang, yang terpenting bagiku adalah cara bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Matsuda- _kun_ tanpa terkesan cari muka,” gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, “Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Wil- _san_?”

Rin mengunyah roti melon yang dibelinya barusan, “Aku… Baru saja putus.”

“LAGI?!” Rana lagi-lagi menggebrak meja, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua. Gadis itu berdeham kaku saat menyadari tindakannya yang terkesan hiperbolis, “Kau serius, Rin?”

Gadis di depannya mengangguk.

“Demi kerang ajaib, baru kali ini aku punya teman sepertimu,” Rana berbisik, kedengaran frustasi, “Lalu, kau sudah punya gantinya?”

Rin memandang ke luar jendela, memperhatikan burung-burung kecil berbulu coklat yang hinggap di dahan pohon sembari mencicit pelan,

“Sebenarnya… Ada siswa SMA Yamaha yang menembakku beberapa waktu lalu…”

“Dan kau menerimanya?” terka Rana. Rin mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Rana menghela napas panjang. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, “Benar-benar, aku bingung harus mengataimu beruntung atau apa… Siapa namanya? Cowok yang menembakmu itu?” selidik Rana lebih jauh.

“KohinataYohio,” jawab Rin seadanya.

“Dan dia pasti lebih tua darimu. Benar, kan?” tebak Rana lagi,  yang sesuai dugaan diiyakan oleh Rin dengan anggukan kecil. Rana menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, memandangi Rin dengan alis terangkat, “Apa kau tidak bosan pacaran dengan kakak kelas? Tidak mau mencoba daun muda sesekali atau paling tidak yang seumuran?”

“Tidak, terima kasih,” sahut Rin singkat. Nada bicaranya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak berminat, “Rana- _chan_ , kau ‘kan sudah tahu kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan yang seumuran, apalagi yang lebih muda.”

“Ya ya, mungkin sesekali kau harus mencoba dengan yang jauh lebih tua, Rin. Seperti om-om usia tiga puluhan misalnya, haha…” canda gadis itu. Rin merengut,

“Aku juga ‘kan punya batasan,” sungut Rin kurang senang. “Sebenarnya aku hanya akan menerima seseorang kalau usianya—”

KRIIIIING!

Bel pertanda jam istirahat tiba-tiba berbunyi. Banyak murid yang berhamburan dari tempat mereka bersantai-santai barusan, bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Rana bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki dan berkata,

“Oh, sudah bel. Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin tahu apa yang mau kau katakan. Kita lanjutkan nanti. Dah!”

Rana pun keluar dari ruang kelas 3-1, membuat Rin terperangah. Ia menggigit bibir. Mereka memang tidak sekelas, dan satu-satunya yang membuat mereka akrab adalah kenyataan bahwa keduanya memang sudah dekat semenjak SD.  Selain itu, Rana pernah berkata padanya bahwa Rin orang yang sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan teman. Tidak terlalu bawel, tapi tidak terlalu pendiam juga.

Meskipun Rana beberapa waktu lalu pernah mengklaim bahwa dirinya benar-benar telah mengenal Rin, namun sebenarnya… Gadis itu belum tahu apa-apa.

Rin menghela napas berat.

Padahal Rin masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan Rana. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Mungkin lain kali saja.

.

.

.

Seluruh pelajaran sudah terlewatkan. Rin memasukkan buku-buku yang ia taruh di kolong meja ke dalam tas dengan gerakan tergesa. Gadis itu segera beranjak dari kelasnya sembari melihat pesan yang terpampang di layar ponsel docomo miliknya,

_From: Yohio-senpai_

_Aku menunggumu di gerbang._

Rin menatapnya datar.

Seharusnya dia tersenyum-senyum atau apa menghadapi situasi sekarang ini, tanpa sadar mengikuti perilaku alami yang biasa terjadi pada gadis-gadis muda yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tapi, Rin berbeda. Dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis mayoritas itu. Dia tidak berdebar, tidak pula berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama pacar barunya yang kini tengah menunggu.

**‘… Pacar, ya.’**

Dengan tempo langkah yang terkesan mau tak mau, Rin pun menyusuri koridor, melepas _uwabaki_ -nya kemudian menaruh alas kaki _indoor_ itu di loker dan mengenakan sepatu pantofel hitamnya, lalu segera berlari menuju gerbang. Sesosok laki-laki pirang tengah berdiri di sana.

“Rin,” Yohio menyambut hangat saat Rin menghampiri pemuda itu.

“Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama,” reflek, sebuah senyuman samar tanda perasaan bersalah terlukis kaku di wajahnya. Sekedar formalitas. Yohio menggeleng,

“Tidak, kok. Aku baru saja tiba,” sahutnya. Kemudian, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

Ini adalah kencan pertama Rin dengan Yohio. Tak heran jika atmosfer gugup di antara mereka amat sangat kentara. Jarak di antara keduanya pun malah memperburuk keadaan. Rin melirik Yohio diam-diam, lalu berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Yohio.

"R-Rin?" Yohio tampak agak terkejut akibat tindakan Rin yang sangat terang-terangan.

"Kenapa? _Senpai_ tidak suka?" tanya Rin dengan nada monoton.

"B-Bukan begitu, hanya saja..." Yohio menggaruk kepalanya. Dia kelihatan salah tingkah, kemudian mengacak rambut Rin hingga pitanya menjadi berantakan, "Kau ini... Ternyata tidak secuek ekspresimu, ya."

Diperlakukan seperti itu diam-diam membuat Rin senang. Salah satu momen yang paling gadis beriris biru itu sukai adalah saat seseorang mengacak rambutnya, meski itu berarti merusak tatanan pita putih yang selalu tersimpul di puncak kepala Rin.

Tapi, Rin tak pernah memperlihatkan rasa senang itu. Dia lebih suka menutupinya dengan keluhan bahwa sang pelaku sudah membuat rambut dan pitanya kacau.

" _Mou, Senpai_... Kau membuat rambutku berantakan," sungut Rin, “Seharusnya kau tidak usah heran begitu, terkadang perempuan juga bisa lebih agresif,” ungkap Rin mengutip perkataan seseorang suatu waktu.

Yohio tertawa dan membetulkan simpul putih di antara helaian rambut Rin. Kemudian, mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan, kali ini dengan jarak yang begitu mesra. Siapapun yang melihat pasti langsung menduga kalau mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Nah, ini dia..." kini, mereka berdua berdiri di depan sebuah kafe yang dipenuhi anak-anak muda, berusia kisaran empat belas sampai dua puluhan, "Teman-temanku bilang _cake_ dan _pastry_ di sini enak sekali. Kita harus mencobanya."

Rin dan Yohio lalu memilih meja _outdoor_ dan melihat menu yang sudah siap di atas meja, memperhatikan satu-persatu nama hidangan yang tercantum di sana. Seorang pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan. Setelahnya, Rin malah serius memperhatikan betapa banyaknya anak sekolah dan mahasiswa yang terlihat membawa pasangan masing-masing tengah asyik bercengkrama, seolah-olah tak ada orang lain di sana selain diri mereka dan pasangannya.

"Agak mendebarkan, ya," ucap Yohio, mengalihkan perhatian Rin.

"Um..." Rin tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

‘ **Berbeda…? Apanya?’**

"Pacar-pacarku sebelumnya selalu gadis-gadis ceria yang isi pikirannya mudah ditebak. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku menjalin hubungan dengan gadis sepertimu," kenang Yohio, "Len juga sulit sekali menjawab jika aku bertanya tentangmu. Dia selalu saja berkata, 'Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja langsung pada orangnya?' Ya ampun, padahal kalian 'kan satu rumah..." keluhnya agak jengkel setelah meniru gaya bicara kakak Rin tersebut.

"Apa _Nii-san_ sering membicarakan tentangku?" tanya Rin, tampak lebih antusias begitu Yohio menyebutkan nama Len.

"Tidak, sih. Yang ada cowok-cowok di kelas banyak bertanya tentangmu kepadanya. Haha, kurasa sebuah kesalahan bagi Len menyimpan foto keluarga di ponselnya,” jelas Yohio, mereka ulang kembali peristiwa saat salah satu teman sekelasnya iseng-iseng membongkar isi ponsel Len tanpa pengetahuan si pemilik.

"Begitu, ya..." sesungguhnya, jawaban Yohio sedikit mengecewakan Rin. Gadis itu meremas ujung roknya, kelihatan kurang puas.

"Rasanya aku beruntung sekali, bisa pacaran denganmu," Yohio menopang dagunya dan menatap Rin secara intens, "Ekspresi kalem sulit ditebak itu benar-benar membuatku jatuh hati."

Rin terdiam, membiarkan tatapan intens Yohio seakan menelanjangi seluruh isi pikirannya. Dan dia menunggu, mewanti-wanti perasaan itu. Rasa menggemuruh dalam dada yang orang bilang selalu berhasil membuat hati manusia seakan jungkir balik dan salah tingkah.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

… Deg… Deg… Deg… Degup jantungnya masih dalam cakupan normal.

… Tak ada yang terjadi.

**‘... Kenapa jantungku tak juga berdebar-debar?’**

Dengan mulut yang tetap terkatup rapat, Rin meraba dadanya, memastikan kalau jantungnya masih ada di sana dan mau berkompromi sesuai dengan keadaannya dirinya sekarang.

… Masih sama.

"Ini pesanan kalian. Selamat menikmati!" seorang pramusaji membawakan kue pesanan Yohio, _crepe_ pesanan Rin beserta minuman yang mereka pesan, orangnya beda dengan yang mencatat pesanan Rin dan Yohio tadi. Yohio mengucapkan terima kasih. Keduanya makan dalam diam, membiarkan candaan para gadis dan pemuda di sekitar mereka mendominasi keheningan.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Yohio.

Rin menelan _crepe_ -nya pelan-pelan, lalu mengangguk seraya tersenyum samar. Yohio meraih tisu di atas meja dan mengusapnya ke bibir Rin yang belepotan krim dengan rasa citrus sambil tertawa lepas,

"Rin, kau ini benar-benar polos, ya. Seperti anak-anak, haha..."

Pupil di matanya yang beriris aqua sontak melebar.

Polos... Seperti anak-anak...

_"Nii-san---"_

Seperti anak-anak...

_"Kumohon, sentuh di sana lagi...!"_

Anak-anak...

_"… Haa---akh...!"_

"Rin...?"

Suara Yohio menyadarkan benak Rin yang lagi-lagi melayang,

"— _G-gomen_... Aku melamun," Rin menarik napas. Bayang-bayang itu sukses membuat bahunya terasa lebih kaku, kemudian ia memfokuskan diri untuk terus mengunyah. Mencoba mengusir sisa-sisa pemikiran tadi.

"Kenapa? Kalau ada yang kau pikirkan, ceritakan saja," bujuk Yohio, memposisikan dirinya sebagai pacar yang baik. Rin memandang _crepe_ di genggaman tangannya erat-erat,

" _Senpai_..." Rin menunduk rendah, "Apa _Senpai_ berpikir aku ini anak yang baik?" sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup membingungkam bagi Yohio,

"Tentu saja... Kalau aku berpikir bahwa kau bukan gadis baik-baik, tidak mungkin sekarang kita duduk berdua di sini. Iya, kan?"

"Iya juga, ya..."  Rin menyahut tanpa minat. Sisanya, senyap kembali menyandingi kencan mereka. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, lama kelamaan rasa bosan timbul di hati Rin. **‘Apa ini benar-benar kencan?’** pikirnya. Oh, bukan berarti kencan-kencan yang pernah ia jalani sebelumnya selalu berlangsung menyenangkan...

Sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang, Rin membeli satu _chocolate banana crepe_. Ide itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya, mungkin kakaknya di rumah akan senang jika ia membawa sesuatu. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini dia tak punya banyak alasan untuk bicara dengan Len...

Akhirnya, Yohio mengantar Rin pulang. Semenjak pembicaraan mereka tadi, Rin bisa merasakan kalau teman sekelas Len tersebut pasti sedang terbebani oleh suatu hal... Apapun itu, yang jelas Rin-lah penyebabnya.

"Maaf, ya," kata Yohio saat mereka tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Kagamine.

"Untuk apa?" justru Rin-lah yang merasa bahwa dirinya mesti meminta maaf. Yah, bukan sekali dua kali hal seperti ini terjadi. Segalanya selalu dimulai dan diakhiri dengan sensasi hambar.

Dan Rin sadar, dia mulai bosan.

"Yah, kau tahu... Kencan pertama kita sepertinya tidak terlalu mengasyikkan."

"Eh..." Rin menunduk. Sekarang dia benar-benar dirundung perasaan bersalah. Kencan pertama seharusnya selalu terasa menyenangkan, penuh debaran yang membuatmu serasa ingin meledak dan diakhiri dengan fantasi melambung tinggi ke udara.

Tapi, itu tak pernah terjadi. Rin tahu penyebabnya, hanya saja ia berpura-pura lupa. Dan sampai saat ini ia masih menemukan dirinya berusaha untuk berbalik dari fakta itu, meski ujungnya selalu berakhir sama; ‘ **Ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari apa yang selama ini kubayangkan.’**

Anehnya, Rin tak pernah bosan mencoba. Lagi dan lagi. Solusinya masihlah sebuah misteri dalam kehidupan cintanya. Sampai saat ini, belum ada yang mampu membuat gadis itu berdebar sebagaimana _dirinya._

Tangan Yohio tanpa aba-aba menyentuh dagunya lembut, meminta gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk menengadah.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanyanya meminta izin. Rin mengangguk pelan, membiarkan lelaki itu mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir tipisnya. Tak ada tiga detik, semua itu berlangsung sebentar dan... Hampa.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, _Senpai_ ," Rin berjalan buru-buru memasuki pintu rumahnya. Sebelum menutupnya, dia melambaikan tangan untuk yang terakhir kali hari ini pada Yohio, yang disambut dengan lambaian kecil dan seringai kasmaran.

Hati Rin mencelos.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Rin berlari ke dapur menuju wastafel. Kedatangan sang putri bungsu yang terkesan tiba-tiba tak ayal mengagetkan _Kaa-san_. Wanita itu menyenggol mangkuk aluminium, menimbulkan bunyi kelontangan bising saat material anti karat tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

"Rin!? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya Kaa-san, masih kaget dengan tingkah laku putrinya.

Rin mengabaikan pertanyaan Kaa-san. Ia memutar keran sampai batas maksimal, lalu membasuh bibirnya dengan kucuran air yang begitu deras, bersikap seakan-akan mulutnya baru saja menelan sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

Menjijikkan menjijikkan menjijikkan menjijikkan...!

Kenapa ciuman itu membuatnya amat sangat mual?! Demi Lucifer, dia seharusnya berdegup kencang, menutup pintu kemudian bersimpuh dengan wajah memerah, mengulang kembali momen manis tersebut dalam benaknya sampai meleleh!

Lalu kenapa... Kenapa ia malah ingin menyingkirkannya? Sesuatu yang seharusnya dinikmati oleh gadis-gadis seumurannya. Ditambah lagi, Yohio punya tampang di atas rata-rata. Pasti banyak gadis di luar sana yang rela untuk saling membunuh demi mendapatkan posisi Rin barusan.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Tidak normal. Benar-benar di luar akal sehat...

"Len bilang pada _Kaa-san_ kau pergi kencan dengan temannya. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?"

Setiap sentuhan semacam itu... Kalau bukan _dia_...

"Rin!"

... Terasa menjijikkan.

.

.

.

Rin berjalan menuju kamar Len dengan benak mengawang. Interogasi _Kaa-san_ cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Dia baru saja memulai hubungannya dengan Yohio, jadi tak banyak yang bisa Rin ceritakan. Sedangkan omongan _Kaa-san_ benar-benar melantur, wejangannya berlanjut sampai ke tahap di mana hal itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menghela napas berat. Diketuknya pintu kamar Len dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, sementara tangan kanannya memegang plastik putih berisi kotak _crepe_ yang ia sengaja belikan.

" _Nii-san?_ " si bungsu menelan ludah. Tak ada jawaban. Rin lalu membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dilihatnya Len tengah duduk di atas bangku putarnya, tertidur dengan layar komputer menampilkan _screen saver_ butiran salju berjatuhan. _Headphone_ yang sama seperti dulu tampak terpasang di telinganya.

 **‘Ketiduran, ya,’** batin Rin, mengendap-endap masuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ditaruhnya plastik yang ia bawa di atas meja belajar, lalu mendekati Len yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lipatan tangan. Rin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, meyakinkan diri bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar tertidur.

Sama sekali tak merespon. Bukan sikap Len untuk berpura-pura, jadi dia yakin ini bukan akting belaka.

Rin menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyentuh rambut Len yang berwarna sama seperti miliknya. Dipilinnya poni yang berjatuhan itu. Halus, namun sedikit kaku. Dan masih serupa...

Seperti waktu itu...

" _Nii_ \---"

"Ungh..."

"—Kya!"

Jduk! Rin terlonjak hingga membentur sudut meja belajar di belakangnya. Alhasil, Ia mengaduh kesakitan, menebah pinggulnya yang terantuk ujung tumpul meja tersebut, sementara itu Len terbangun dan menyenggol sedikit _mouse-_ nya, membuat layar komputer kembali menampakkan sebuah dokumen.

"R-Rin?" Len mengusap-usap matanya yang berat.

"A-Ah, maaf... Aku bermaksud membangunkanmu," sahut Rin panik, harap-harap cemas kalau Len tak menyadari perbuatannya barusan.

"Ada apa?"

"Umm, itu, tadi aku dan Yohio- _senpai_ pergi ke kafe, dan sebelum pulang aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu," Rin menunjuk plastik putih di atas meja, "Uhh, kelihatannya _Nii-san_ sibuk. Apa itu kumpulan soal?"

Len beralih pada komputernya yang membuat mata sedikit silau,

"Oh… Iya. Kau tahu 'kan sebentar lagi aku akan ikut ujian masuk universitas, jadi guru bimbel memberi kami banyak sekali soal latihan," urainya, Rin mengangguk paham. Len memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Rencananya dia berniat untuk kuliah di sebuah universitas yang terletak di Shibuya. Standar ujian masuknya tergolong tinggi, mau tak mau Len harus berusaha keras meski sebenarnya dia sudah termasuk pintar.

Rin tak mau mengusik belajar sang kakak, meskipun Len sama sekali bukan tipe yang mudah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang lain kala dirinya tengah disibukkan oleh suatu hal,

"Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu. Um, selamat belajar?" ucapnya dengan intonasi tanya, kedengaran begitu aneh. Len tersenyum,

"Yeah, terima kasih oleh-olehnya. Pasti menyenangkan, ya, kencan dengan Yohio?"

Rin terhenyak,

"... Ya. Menyenangkan, kok," satu lagi senyuman palsu terulas tanpa cela, "Aku mandi dulu, _Nii-san_."

Begitu Rin masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu, ia langsung bersandar dengan debuman jantungnya sendiri menggedor-gedor gendang telinga. Rasanya ingin meledak. Punggungnya terasa kaku, seolah sayap akan tumbuh di sana dan membawanya terbang ke langit.

Rin menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sensasi ini… Seharusnya ia rasakan jauh beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ini begitu salah. Dia tahu itu, namun apa daya…? Rin tak bisa menahannya, seluruh tubuhnya refleks begitu saja tanpa mampu ia kendalikan. Dan selalu seperti itu, setiap kali ia berhadapan dengannya, selalu saja seperti itu...

Rin mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sekilas, ia melihat tumpukan baju di kotak baju kotor, milik Rin dan yang lainnya tampak bercampur menjadi satu. Piyama yang semalam Rin gunakan pun masih ada di sana...

Sampai benaknya sampai pada suatu pemikiran kotor ketika melihat milik _nya_...

Rin meletakkan handuk putih tersebut di atas bupet terdekat, lalu kembali mendekati kotak baju kotor tadi. Ia menelan saliva, sementara tangannya yang gemetar meraih sesuatu di antara tumpukan baju kotor di depannya.

"Rin?" _Kaa-san_ tiba-tiba muncul.

"Y-ya?!" Refleks, Rin menyembunyikan apa yang diambilnya di belakang punggung.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Rin segera mencari dalih, "Y-ya, aku menaruh uang di saku baju yang kupakai kemarin. Apa _Kaa-san_ sudah mencucinya?"

"Belum, kok. Tahu sendiri _Kaa-san_ mencuci dua hari sekali, kan?" Sang ibu pun pergi tanpa menyadari tindak-tanduk mencurigakan dari putrinya itu, menggumamkan tentang bagaimana Rin harus lebih berhati-hati dalam hal ketelitian. Rin menghembuskan napas lega, tangannya meremas kain yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Dan setelah berhasil 'mencuri'nya, Rin bergegas kembali ke kamar. Melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk membersihkan diri. Mengunci pintu demi melakukan hal yang _sebaliknya._

.

.

.

Dia benar-benar... gadis yang nakal.

Bagaimana bisa orang-orang menyangkanya sebagai seorang gadis pendiam nan polos jikalau salah satu dari mereka melihat apa yang dilakukannya saat ini?

Gadis itu berbaring miring sambil menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kirinya, mendekapnya kuat-kuat ke dada ketika tangan kanannya menyusup ke balik celana dalam, sesekali merintih kecil tiap kali jarinya mengenai titik-titik tersensitif di sana.

" _Nii_ \---" Rin menghisap kuat-kuat aroma dari benda yang dicurinya tadi. Dan itu---" _Nii-saaa_... akh!"

Itu adalah boxer milik Len.

_"Kita bukan anak-anak lagi, Rin. Tolong mengerti."_

**‘Tidak... Kaulah yang tidak mengerti.’**

_"Jadilah anak yang baik."_

Anak baik? Memangnya anak baik itu seperti apa? Kalau dia memang anak nakal, siapa---

" **Nii-san**..."

—Siapa yang sudah merubahnya menjadi seperti ini...?

"Uuuhh..." Rin menjilat bagian dalam boxer hitam bercorak _print_ putih itu, menghirup aromanya putus asa, kemudian menyesapnya lagi dan lagi bagai seseorang yang tengah kecanduan.

Seharusnya ini membuat Rin mengernyit jijik. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya, karena Rin menemukan tubuhnya seakan menuntut sisa-sisa aroma dari kain dalam genggamannya, menginginkan lebih. Semakin ia melakukannya, semakin hasratnya bertambah besar hingga Rin tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan demi membuat dirinya puas.

Diturunkannya celana dalam putih yang sudah terlanjur basah hingga mencapai salah satu pergelangan kaki. Rin duduk, menyandarkan punggung ke tembok putih di belakangnya. Lalu, gadis itu melesakkan jarinya yang dibalut dengan boxer milik Len ke dalam wilayah surga duniawi di bawah sana.

Selain bermasturbasi sembari membayangkan sosok kakaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri—fakta itu tak pernah ia ungkit dalam benaknya, Rin tak lagi memiliki solusi lain untuk mengatasi betapa dahsyatnya kebutuhan tubuhnya akan dia. Hanya dia.

Kalau bukan dirinya, ia tahu segalanya pasti akan terasa hampa. Dia tahu perasaan seperti ini terlarang, bahkan jika hatinya seputih kertas tanpa noda sedikitpun… Semua orang takkan pernah menerimanya. Etik. Moralitas. Norma. Bukan satu atau dua yang akan mencemooh dirinya jika Rin berani mengungkapkan ini semua.

Tak ada tempat bagi Rin untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Dia hanya ingin lari. Jadi, ia tenggelamkan akal dan raganya lebih dalam lagi. Sangat dalam sampai imajinasi tentang dia dan dirinya seketika menjadi begitu nyata.

Kepalanya menghentak seketika. Dan matanya tak lagi mampu melihat realita.

Sebagai gantinya, bayangan itu kembali menyingkirkan kenyataan di sekelilingnya. Membuat dunianya tak lagi sama dengan apa yang sesungguhnya gadis itu saksikan.

_"Aku suka wajahmu yang menahan malu saat kusentuh," Rin membuka mata, menemukan Len bertelanjang dada di atasnya, sementara Rin yang sudah benar-benar tak tertutup benang sedikit pun hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat pemuda itu menggigit pelan pangkal lehernya._

_Saat itu, Rin berusia 11. Sedangkan Len 14._

_"_ Nii-san _..." Rin meremas rambut Len yang tergerai saat pemuda itu terus turun ke dadanya, bermain-main dengan puncaknya yang tampak menantang akibat impuls-impuls jemari Len yang dari detik ke detik semakin lihai._

_Mungkin inilah yang orang sebut sebagai bakat alami._

_Selama ini, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sekedar sentuhan di luar penyatuan area sakral milik laki-laki dan perempuan. Bukannya mereka tak ingin, hanya saja... Len pernah berkata bahwa Rin masih terlalu kecil._

_"Hyaa!" Rin memekik saat dirasakannya lidah Len menyapu bagian pribadinya perlahan. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Benaknya tersesat dalam awang-awang di mana yang mampu ia pikirkan hanyalah Len, Len, Len, Len dan Len…_

Dan sampai sekarang, Rin masih bisa merasakannya.

_"Jika kau sudah mengalami menstruasi pertama, baru kita akan melakukannya," katanya suatu waktu sembari berbaring di sisi Rin dalam gelapnya suasana kamar itu. Sudah waktunya bagi orang dewasa dan anak-anak untuk tidur._

_"Kalau begitu, aku ingin cepat-cepat menstruasi seperti beberapa teman di kelasku," sahutnya tidak sabaran. Len tersenyum miring,_

_"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati ini semua..."_

_Rin menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi pipinya yang memerah,_

_"Entahlah… Setiap kali_ Nii-san _menyentuhku, seluruh tubuhku rasanya aneh sekali… Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, aku menyukainya, " Rin mencari-cari tangan Len di balik selimut, lalu meremasnya penuh arti, "_ Nii-san _, bisakah kau menciumku lagi?"_

_Pemuda berusia belasan itu lalu bangkit dan memberikan satu ciuman hangat padanya. Rin membalas pelan._

_"Apa boleh kita seperti ini terus sampai dewasa nanti?"_

_Mungkin Rin seharusnya tak pernah bertanya seperti itu..._

_Di sisi lain… Alih-alih membawanya kembali dalam kungkungan nafsu duniawi, adalah fakta bahwa pemuda itu tak pernah benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Rin, tak peduli berapa banyak desah napas berat yang mereka hembuskan bersama-sama._

_Karena secepatnya ia akan tahu, tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk menjalani hubungan lebih dari sebatas persaudaraan, sekalipun semua itu hanyalah demi kepuasan jasmani tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa cinta di balik tiap rangsangan yang mereka bagi._

_"Kalau saja aku bisa pacaran dengan_ Nii-san _..."_ kata Rin suatu saat di hadapan beberapa teman sekelas.

 _"Eeh?! Tapi adik-kakak 'kan tidak boleh pacaran_!" seseorang pasti akan mencemoohnya.

 _"Ayolah, Rin 'kan hanya bercanda. Iya, kan, Rin?"_ atau menganggap semua itu hanyalah gurauan.

 _"Maksud Rin itu, dia ingin mencari cowok yang kurang lebih seperti kakaknya,"_ kemudian mereka selalu menyimpulkan kata-katanya dari sudut positif. Selalu begitu.

Ya. Dia memang anak yang baik, sama seperti kakaknya yang tak pernah gagal menuai pujian dari orang tua dan keluarga mereka. Begitulah cara orang-orang di sekitar menilainya secara sepihak.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia menjalani kehidupannya seperti itu, tentu saja mereka tak pernah tahu momen-momen rahasia Rin dan Len. Akan buruk jika seseorang mengetahuinya...

Sampai suatu hari...

_"Sebaiknya kita akhiri semua ini."_

_"Eh? Kenapa?"_

_"Bisa buruk akibatnya jika kita seperti ini terus."_

_"Tapi_ _—_ _"_

_"Kita bukan anak-anak lagi, Rin. Tolong mengerti."_

"Nii-san!"

_"Jadilah anak yang baik."_

"Pembohong," Rin mendesis, membiarkan lelehan air matanya menyatu dengan keringat, "Padahal... Aku sangat menyukaimu... Sangat menyukaimu sampai seperti ini..." digigitnya bibir itu sampai terasa nyeri, meskipun deraan di dalam dadanya jelas terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Rin menghalangi visualnya dengan punggung tangan, merasakan cairan dari lorong kewanitaannya meleleh bersamaan dengan air mata.

**‘Aku mencintaimu, Nii-san…’**

**~Bersambung~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadi... Gimana?  
> Kalo pendapat saya tentang Rin yang *ehem* IYKWIM, pas saya ngedit saya ngerasa perasaan Rin itu menggelikan tapi kelam di saat yang sama. Tetep, saya merasa belum maksimal, masih ada yang kurang entah apa ._.  
> Uhh, oke. Saya nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Versi MA dari Corrupted Innocence di FFn.  
> Saya gak tau apa frasa itu tepat buat menggambarkan situasi akhirnya atau nggak. Tapi dari yang saya cari di google, curiosity killed the cat maksudnya rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan dapat membawa masalah. Dan di sini, Rin dan Len penasaran akan hal yang seharusnya belum pantas mereka cari tahu, sehingga itu bisa saja membuat mereka ‘terbunuh’ :v  
> Silakan betulin kalo saya salah, bagian apapun itu. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima :)  
> Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^


End file.
